


Star Wars: Drabbles/Songfics

by MeteorMika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Star Wars drabbles, all of which are inspired by a song (which will be the title of the chapter). Characters from The Force Awakens, the prequel trilogy, and the original trilogy are included. Certain chapters will contain smut (read: MOST), so I will include warning in the notes section. Don't forget to comment if you have a suggestion for a song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Drabbles/Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has smut, so everybody join me on the Kylo Ren trash train.

Executive assistant.

“So that's what her title is,” Kylo Ren thought to himself, staring in disbelief at the woman before him. Her outward appearance was utterly prim, standing, ever ladylike, at attention. Somehow Hux’s lecture seemed to enrapture her, and she gave Kylo a disapproving look when she noticed his helmeted gaze wandering.

How on earth did this woman make him feel so...patronized? Childish? Whatever the term, it drew a negative reaction from him, even though she was younger and shorter than he. (Y/N) was, somehow, the most irritating human being ever to walk the expanse of the Finalizer, he had determined. First, Hux wouldn't allow for Kylo’s standard treatment of new initiates - harshly delving into their minds without restraint. Not only would the general not allow it, but Kylo Ren was also unable to break into (Y/N)’s consciousness. Somehow that damnable woman was able to put up a strong enough mental block, even though she barely had any ability with the Force.

Despite Kylo’s perceived flaws in (Y/N)’s existence, she was seemingly the most rational person on the ship, which was the precise reason she had earned this position. She was able to efficiently carry out tasks, and was undeniably helpful when it came to administrative work. 

This was another reason for Kylo Ren’s hatred of the woman. She was too damn perfect. she never did anything to outright irritate him, and her lack of mistake made Kylo angry still. Her only request of him had been not to “act so inappropriately in front of a lady” when he had rather brutishly skewered an officer on his light saber before her very eyes, which was a justifiable complaint. (Y/N) was professional at all times, knew when to leave him alone, and always carried out tasks with perfection. 

But perhaps the most irritating thing of all was the extent to which her ladylike tendencies stretched. Her eating habits, choice of clothing (when not required to be in uniform, of course), and general posture exuded feminine confidence in a somewhat old-fashioned way.

Which is why Kylo Ren was so surprised when (Y/N) whipped out a blaster at first sight of an attacker and nailed him in the head before he could react. Now he could understand why Hux insisted that she tag along with him for this solo mission. He guessed that there was more than just a mental aptitude test was a requirement for her position. 

She followed him closely on the battlefield, agilely dodging fired laser beams and other’s fists. 

And yet Kylo Ren was determined to make (Y/N) screw up. He wanted so badly to ruin that facade of perfection, and expose what ugly truths were underneath.

When the pair returned to Kylo’s shuttle, both of their backs were heaving with quick breaths. (Y/N) moved hastily past him to report their success to the general, hoping to make her way to her temporary quarters and take a shower before Kylo could come up with another ridiculous request of her. Whether it was pleating his sinister cloak in an oddly particular way, polishing his helmet, or cooking him a stupidly specific meal, (Y/N) complied, eager to keep her commander pacified.

She failed to see the malevolent grin growing on his face behind the helmet as she bristled past him.

(Y/N) greatly relaxed in the shower, enjoying the sensation of the tension releasing from her shoulders, tired from firing a blaster all day. She would have stayed in longer, but she knew Kylo would already have another ridiculous task ready for her. “Speaking of Kylo,” she thought, “he hasn't called for me yet and I've been in here for thirty minutes. Strange,” she muttered, rolling her head back into the stream of water. 

She failed to see or hear Kylo Ren enter the bathroom until the glass door to the shower opened. (Y/N) nearly jumped out of her skin at the close proximity of his towering figure. She froze, unsure of what to do, and pondering the current problems with the situation.

Kylo Ren was in her shower.  
He was completely naked. She had never seen his face before, let alone his pallid body.  
She was stark naked as well.

Stumbling back, her trembling hands quickly found the tiles wall of the shower, as it was tiny. Kylo barely fit in it at the same time. His chocolate eyes bored into hers as she observed the still-running water slowly dampen his whole head of luxurious locks. 

“S-sir…?” (Y/N) finally choked out. He blinked, and shoved his hands against the wall, pinning her body close to her. She sucked in a breath, trying to maintain as much distance between her body and his.

“W-what are you doing, C-Commander Re-” she was cut off by a moan emitted from her own lips. Kylo Ren had nipped harshly at her exposed, slick throat. Satisfied with the reaction, he returned his gaze to (Y/N)’s.

“I want to see you unwind,” he said lowly, voice husky and water droplets slipping off of his plump lips. (Y/N) stared in disbelief, confused as to why entering her shower was necessary for her to “unwind.”

“With all due respect, sir, I think I’m capable of relaxing outside of the shower.” Her face desperately tried to retain its usual cool expression, but an unavoidable blush broke out on her cheeks as Kylo pressed closer, causing her slippery breasts to collide with his toned chest. Again, his eyes met hers, but this time there was a distinctly different expression in (Y/N)’s face. Not one of confusion, rather, one of sheepishness.

“You know what I mean,” he muttered, moving his hands down to her shoulders. His massive hands dwarfed even her entire arm as he slid them down to (Y/N)’s own hands, and placing them around his next. Freeing his own hands, Kyko reached up to pinch her nipple. 

“I want to see you…” He pinched harder, “fall completely apart.” (Y/N) shivered, unconsciously arched against his warm body.

“I-is that an order, sir?” She asked quietly with a trembling voice.

“Yes.”


End file.
